Spiderbug
by Robotics Fangirl
Summary: Marinette's family vacation in New York goes weary when someone attacks the local grocery store. It doesn't take long for Marinette to figure out she's not the only superhero in town...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Marinette is visiting her cousins in Queens when there is turmoil in a supermarket, prompting a Ladybug appearance.**

 **Meanwhile, Peter Parker is on a grocery run for his Aunt May when he sees smoke over the city. When he goes to help, there's a superhero already there. Wearing… a red jumpsuit?!**

 **No Infinity War spoilers here #Thanosdemandsyoursilence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marinette or any Avengers. If I did everyone except that purple grape would be alive, and Adrien and Marinette would be together by now.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

"Marinette! Can you and Cindy run to the store and buy some groceries that we forgot to grab?" Called Tom from the first floor of the townhouse.

"Un minute, Papa!" Answered Marinette, gritting her teeth. Almost there… just a few more hits…

"Yes!" Exclaimed Marinette, jumping up from the couch as a collective groan was heard from everyone else in the living room.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Lee, staring dumbfounded at the screen. "One player can't beat four other players at the same time! That's impossible!"

Marinette smiled at him. "In France, I was the Ultimate Mecha-Strike III champion!"

"Rematch!" Demanded 4-year old Adalene, hands on her hips. The others nodded in agreement.

Marinette was about to sit down when her dad walked into the room. "You can beat them later Marinette. Right now, you and Cindy need to go get the ingredients for my famous soup."

She turned back to her cousins. "After dinner, then?" Without waiting for an answer she went upstairs to grab the only cousin her age.

Marinette's family rarely travelled because it was too hard for the bakery. However, there was always one exception; coming to New York to see her mom's side of the family every American spring break. _It's nice to be on vacation again._ Thought Marinette as she opened the door to Cindy's room. Adrien could take care of the akumas for now, and since she'd given Alya the fox miraculous again, it would be a walk in the park for the week she was gone.

Marinette knocked on Cindy's bedroom door before opening it to see Cindy sitting on her bed with papers and books spread all around her.

"How are you busy during spring break?" Asked Marinette in disbelief. "I thought it was a vacation for Americans?"

Cindy looked up and smiled at her cousin. "Sorry. I was just about to head down." She stood up from the bed and stretched her arms over her head. "I was studying for the _tournament in two weeks."

"The _what_ tournament?" Marinette furrowed her brow. She had never heard that word before, in French nor English.

"Never mind." Shrugged Cindy. She suddenly grabbed Marinette's hand and sped down the stairs. "Let's go show you the amazing wonders of America!"

0o0o0o0o

"I wouldn't call the subway an amazing wonder of America." Marinette wrinkled her nose. "It smelled funny."

Cindy laughed. "Welcome to New York, Mari. We can walk home if you want." Marinette nodded.

"So, I haven't really got a chance to talk to you one on one yet since you arrived yesterday." Said Cindy as they waited at a light. "Anything cool happen since I last saw you last year?"

 _Nothing much, just got visited by a magic being, turned into Paris' savoir, and I now spend the nights running around in a red jumpsuit._ Instead, she decided to lead with Adrien. "Well, I got a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Cindy at the top of her lungs, making fellow pedestrians look at her weird. "I want all the deets, Marinette!"

Marinette giggled as they crossed the street. "I'll tell you after we get the groceries. It will only take a few minutes."

0o0o0o0

"We have everything except…" Marinette trailed off, trying to remember the word. "Ummm… layers?" Cindy just gave her a blank look. "Makes you cry?"

"Oh, onions!" Marinette nodded as she followed Cindy.

Many things happened at once the next moment.

Marinette remembered a shout, the ground shaking, and suddenly being on the ground, her head hitting against the concrete floor of the store.

As soon as she had her senses back, she realized Cindy was holding her against the ground. She quickly shook Cindy off her and got on her knees.

Marinette coughed. Smoke. A fire?

No. Marinette realized with a start. An _explosion._

She saw Cindy beside her hacking up a lung. The magic would protect a lot of the danger to Marinette, but Cindy was defenseless. Marinette tapped her cousin's shoulder. "Let's go." She mouthed.

Cindy nodded. They started to crawl towards the fire exit. It was so hot. Too hot. There was also a terrible smell; probably the now spoiled food.

Suddenly, another huge explosion wracked the building, causing more debris to fall.

Right above Cindy.

It was like Alya all over again; the sheer look of horror before disaster, only this time it wasn't her best friend.

It was her cousin.

Without thinking Marinette shoved her cousin out of the way, mere milliseconds before the ceiling fell between Cindy and her, blocking Marinette's exit out of the building.

 _Shit._ Marinette doubled over coughing, the smoke becoming too much. She looked through the hazy air, trying to spot any other people stuck int his part of the supermarket.

There was no one. Crouching down behind a shelf, she opened her bag. Tikki flew out in front of Marinette's face.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tikki concerned. "We need to get out of here. This isn't magic, it's something that we can't help!"

"People are still in here, Tikki, I need to help them."

"Marinette, we don't need to. Queens have their own—" But Marinette didn't let her finish.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **0o0o0o0o**

 _ **(Music starts playing)**_

 _ **Spiderbug, spiderbug, does whatever a ladybug does.**_

 _ **Spins a web, any size. Catching akumas, just like flies.**_

 _ **Look out! Here comes the spiderbug!**_

 **Yes, I really just did that. I regret nothing.**

 **This is going to be about 3 or four parts include the epilogue, and I WILL finish it, but probably not until this summer, since I need to finish MNIC.**

 **Leave a review if you want to see a chapter up sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: 3** **RD** **UPDATED STORY IN LESS THAN A WEEK! I'M ON A ROLL AND I'M NOT STOPPING ANYTIME SOON!**

 **Nothing to say here except you may be wondering why I made Sabine's family live in New York. No, I did not make a mistake. I know she is Chinese, and I'm going with her sister immigrated to New York in this story, while Sabine went to France. There is a specific reason for this, as you'll see later.**

 **Sorry but I can't answer to any reviews because I really want to get this chapter out, but thank you all so much! I wouldn't have continued this story without your support!**

 **P.S. Sorry if I get any French wrong in the future of this story; I may speak French, but it is French Acadian so most of the sentence structure is different.**

* * *

Peter was in a good mood.

Not only has Mr. Stark actually been speaking to him regularly, but May had finally got a raise.

They were going out to an _actual_ sit-down restaurant tonight, but first he had to go by some bread and milk for lunch.

Obviously, his good luck couldn't last for long.

He was walking to the grocery store when his spidey-senses started tingling. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it.

Within a few seconds it wasn't hard to figure out why.

Something that sounded like an explosion shook the ground beneath Peter's feet. He looked around widely, trying to see what direction it had come from. He finally spotted smoke rising from the direction he was heading in the first place.

Turning to glance one last time at the rising smoke, Peter ran off to find an empty alleyway.

He could never get much of a break, could he?

* * *

"Anyone up here?" Yelled Peter. His suit provided some protection from the smoke, but not much. He bent over to cough, covering his mouth with his hand. _God,_ he couldn't be in here for much longer; the smoke was so thick he could only see a few feet inn front of him. It must've made his spidey-sense go out of whack, too, because he couldn't sense anyone near him, though he heard someone coughing nearby.

"Hello?" He yelled, throat feeling scratchy.

Without his heightened hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear what someone replied three aisles over.

"Help me, please."

The voice was high pitched, and without wasting another second Peter ran to the voice, worried that the building would fall before he and other victims could get out.

But when he turned the corner to where the voice was coming from, he stopped.

There was only one thing that the red spandex suit could mean.

 _Another superhero?_

* * *

Peter could only stare at the girl.

She was small and frail, at least that was how it looked because of the red skin-tight suit. _And why were there black dots? Was she dressed like a ladybug? What kind of super hero was that?_

(Although he shouldn't be talking, Peter realized. He _was_ a spider-themed superhero)

"What are you doing?" Yelled the girl over the ruckus, an unconscious man's arm draped over her shoulder. _(how could such a small girl carry a man twice her size?)_

"Don't just stand there, help!" She had a French accent, making Peter even more confused than he already was.

Peter immediately went to the girl and grabbed the man, slinging him over his own shoulder. "I go this guy. Last I checked there was still a kid missing."

The girl nodded and sprinted away, leaving a very confused teenager in her wake.

 _Haven't I heard of a ladybug-themed superheroine somewhere?_ Peter thought as he dragged the man towards the back exit. _Wasn't there a cat involved?_

He almost laughed out loud at that very thought. _The smoke must really be messing with my brain. Ladybugs and cats have nothing in common._

Finally, Peter emerged out of the burning building and into the fresh air. He took in a deep breath, never being so thankful for the New York air.

A few seconds later the girl emerged from the building as well, carrying a little girl in her arms. She ran to where another ambulance was parked across the street, needing to get the girl checked out.

Peter was about to go talk to the superheroine to get some more information about her when a cop ran up to him. "Spider-Man!" Two paramedics and a gurney were trailing the cop, ready for the unconscious man Peter was carrying.

"Yes sir?" Asked Peter as the paramedic took the man from his arms. Peter was worried; the cop looked angry, and this wouldn't be his first scuffle with the NYPD.

Luckily, it seemed that the police officer's anger wasn't directed towards him.

"Some idiot went in to blow this place up, it seems. We have some eye witness accounts of a woman acting suspicious and were already on our way when it happened. Is everyone out of the store?"

" _Oui, monsier_. Everyone is accounted for." A feminine voice answered before Peter could even open his mouth. He turned to see the spotted heroine behind him.

The police officer gave her an odd look than nodded. "When I first joined the force, I would've been suprised to see a new superhero, but now I'm just used to it." He shrugged. "Usually I would ask third parties to stay out of it, but we already have a situation in Hell's Kitchen, and I'll be damned if I let this bastard get away."

Peter blinked, not believing what he was hearing; officials _hated_ Spider-Man. "Are you saying you want us to catch this guy with no police interference?"

The man nodded. "But you didn't hear it from me." With that the man ran towards a few other officials who were taking statements from the non-injured victims.

"So I guess that make us partners." Spoke the girl, making Peter turn his head. "What did you say your name was again?" She held her hand out to shake.

Peter grinned and grabbed her hand. "Spider-Man."

She smiled. "I'm Ladybug."

* * *

 **I really hated how this chapter turned out but honestly it's been over six months so what the hell.**

 **This will likely be a four-part story plus an epilogue. Now that my writer's block is finally gone, this story should be finished by New Years.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review! Like I said before, every review helps, even if it just makes me write a single sentence, without you guy I wouldn't have kept writing.**


End file.
